iVisit the Big Apple
by jaimelu
Summary: The iCarly gang heads to New York city! What fun will be had? A romantic dinner or two? Ice skating in Central Park? Shopping with a shiny new credit card? Staying at the Plaza Hotel? Much fun to be had so review and enjoy!
1. iMake SpaGibby!

*At iCarly studio~late afternoon*

"And that's how you make Spa-gibby!" Carly giggled into the camera lens. Sam hauled Gibby out of the kiddie pool on the iCarly studio floor. Gibby wiped spaghetti sauce from his eyes and pulled spaghetti noodles out of his hair, stumbling towards the door. Carly and Sam laughed and Sam pressed the applause button on her remote. "And now, it's time for…" Carly announced as Sam pushed a button on the remote. "Random Dancing!" rang out from speakers on the ceiling. Sam and Carly jumped around the studio, dancing wildly as their hair flew all around their faces. The music blared and came to an end as the girls stopped dancing, laughing and giggling. "Okay, that's all we have time for today." Carly cried. "So remember, eat your socks…" Sam said. "…, brush your belly every night before bed…" Carly giggled. "…and never forget that fateful day!" Sam whispered in a haunting voice. Carly laughed. "What day?" she asked. "…uhh, the day brussel sprouts sprouted wings!" Sam cried in a how-could-you-not-know-that-tone. Carly and Sam said their goodbyes to the camera and Freddie said "And…we're clear. Great show guys!"


	2. iCan't Believe It!

Sam, Carly, and Freddie went downstairs and tossed their water bottles on the couch. "Hey hey peoples! How goes?" Spencer cried as he entered the room. Carly laughed and picked up her pear-phone to check her text inbox. Sam made a beeline for the fridge while Freddie turned on the TV to where Girly Cow was playing. Carly screamed "Ahhhhhhhh! Oh my god! Oh my god! Guys guess what?" Sam, Freddie, and Spencer all shouted "What? What? What's wrong?" Carly was jumping up and down with excitement. "I just got an email from Katie Couric! She wants iCarly on the Today Show next week!" she cried. "You mean iCarly's gonna be on national television? This is so cool!" Freddie declared. "Yeah, she says the broadcaster will pay for all our expenses! We'll be pampered and traveling in style and get to go shopping and all of that!" Carly exclaimed. Sam grinned and shouted "We're going to New York!"


	3. i'M Ready To Go!

*Next day~late morning at Carly's*

Spencer hauled all the bags to the door. Carly had packed every bit of clothing, make-up, bathroom items, and pear-phone accessories she owned, not being sure what to bring to the big city. Spencer groaned as he loaded the last of the bags into the doorway. "You ready guys?" he asked. In total, the gang had packed nine suitcases. Freddie had his laptop bag slung over his shoulder and his camera and equipment in a steel protective suitcase at his feet. Sam was sitting on the couch watching Girly Cow with Carly, munching on barbeque chips and ham slices. Carly has made a point to pack Sam's emergency meat locker, a small case of packaged meat including ham, bacon, salami, and pulled pork. Carly was reapplying her lip gloss and making sure she had her phone, pear-pod, camera, and the gangs' passports in her purse. Spencer stood up straight, his backbone cracking back into alignment after all the heavy suitcases he had been lifting that morning. Hey, a girl's gotta be prepared for anything! He smacked his hands together and said "Okay guys, let's go to New York!"


	4. iRide In A Limo!

They all got up, gathered all the bags, and headed for the lobby. Lewbert threw grapes at them as they passed, screaming "HEY! YOU CAN'T DRAG LUGGAGE THROUGH HERE! GET OUT!" The gang got out the door and gasped. "Man, when they said 'all expenses paid', they really went all out!" Freddie exclaimed. Before them sat a twenty-five foot long white limo, complete with caddie and chauffeur. The caddie grabbed their bags and began to load them into the ten foot by five foot trunk of the limo. Spencer helped the poor guy with the bags, making sure that Freddie's tech bags were on top. The iCarly gang piled into the limo, Sam diving into the minifridge and smoothie maker, Freddie examining in awe the top-of-the-line-stereo system and flat-screen TV, and Carly squealing over the moonroof as she stuck her head out the roof and laughed. Spencer got in, the caddie shut the trunk and got in up front with the chauffeur, and they all started towards the airport.


	5. iFly In A Private Jet!

"You are iCarly! Oh my goodness! It's iCarly! My kids love your show!" the security officer said, delighted. The kids laughed as Spencer explained about Sam's meat locker and Freddie's laptop, neither of which were allowed to be touched as they were both priceless to their owners. The security guard laughed loudly and waved them on through customs and baggage, leading them straight through to the runway. Sam squealed, which was very un-Sam-like. A huge Today Show private jet was waiting for them on the runway. Three valets grabbed their bags and hurriedly loaded them into the jet's cargo storage space. Spencer jumped up the steps three at a time, followed quickly by the rest of the crowd, and bounced into a white leather seat, munching on cheesy pretzels. Sam walked right into the jet's private kitchen and walked out with an entire package of deli ham. Freddie and Carly grabbed sodas for the gang from the bar and took their seats. The speaker on the ceiling cracked and then the captain's voice came over. "The Today Show airline welcomes the iCarly gang and its guests to the Today Show private jet. Please take your seats, fasten your seat belts, and in no time at all, you'll be in the beautiful and luxurious Big Apple of New York City!"


End file.
